1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool, and more particularly, to a technique of reducing and alleviating vibration in a power tool, such as a hammer and a hammer drill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 52-109673 discloses a hammer with a vibration reducing device. The known hammer includes a vibration-isolating chamber provided in the region under the body housing of the hammer. A dynamic vibration reducer is housed in the vibration-isolating chamber and serves to reduce and alleviate strong vibration developed in the axial direction of the hammer during the operation.
However, the vibration-isolating chamber is separately formed within the body housing and components parts of the dynamic vibration reducer are incorporated therein. Therefore, the construction and assembling operation are complicated and the weight of the entire hammer is increased. Further, because the space for housing the dynamic vibration reducer must be ensured, the appearance of the hammer is impaired.